Mas Alla de la Vida Misma
by Lokitha29
Summary: Dicen que la muerte es el final, pero ¿Y si fuese solo el comienzo? Hola este es mi primer fic en el foro espero les guste acepto todo tipo de criticas pero mas constructivas XD
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos soy nueva respecto a publicar fics. No es muy artística ni versada mi estilo al redactar solo tengo unos meses de experiencia debido a mis 14 cortitos años. Bueno esta historia la publique en otro foro bajo otro nombre en forma de one-shot, pero tenia mucha mas inspiración para continuarla. Bueno sin mas rodeos aqui les dejo el primer capitulo y espero lo disfruten y por favor sin tomatasos ni abucheos si es que no les gusto XD.  
**

* * *

MAS ALLÁ DE LA VIDA

-Todo fue mi culpa, Gar, todo –** Digo mientras finas lagrimas caen por mis mejillas producto del dolor que embarga mi maltrecho corazón.**

-No Kori, esto no fue tu culpa, él decidió ir por ti, por nosotros, tu no hiciste nada – **Responde mi mejor amigo, casi mi hermano un joven apuesto de cabellos dorados y rebeldes con una mirada esmeralda profunda que refleja un dejo de inocencia y pureza en ella , parecida a la mía según dicen algunos.  
**  
-No Gar, sabes mejor que nadie que si él no me hubiese conocido, si yo no hubiese aceptado su ayuda él seguiría aquí, a salvo, vivo…

-Si, eso es cierto pero tu serias la que no estarías aquí, piensa Kori, si lo conociste fue por que así lo demandaba el destino fue por que así te darían otra oportunidad de vivir, una oportunidad que merecías después de tanto sufrimiento.

-¿Y tiene sentido esta vida sin el, Gar? ¿Acaso tú le encontrarías sentido a la vida si perdieses a tu único y verdadero amor por tu culpa?

-No…

-Entonces ¿Como me pides que lo acepte?, ¿Como me pides que continúe con mi vida sin mi otra mitad?

-Por que esto sucedió, y tienes que seguir no puedes culparte por siempre… no fue tu culpa, entiéndelo de una vez.

-Si lo fue, yo lo metí en ese problema, así como los metí a ustedes, a ti, a tu madre y a tu padre…Si tan solo pudiera… si tan solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo y evitar haberlo conocido.

-Pero no puedes. Sucedió. Lo conociste. Estaba escrito que lo conocieras y gracias a eso estas aquí, y yo también, piensa en todo lo que pudo haber pasado si no lo hubieses conocido.  
Yo estaría… yo estaría – **Gar trataba de terminar esa frase pero no lo logro y simplemente dio un leve suspiro** – Creo que sabes como estaría y… y como estarías tu también.

_"En el fondo sé perfectamente que Gar tiene razón, pero aun así el sentimiento de culpa es inmenso y no me deja seguir. No puedo, ya no puedo…"  
__  
_-No podre seguir, ya no puedo resistir mas, creo que mi alma así como mi cuerpo ya ha sufrido suficiente, debo dejarme llevar…

-No Kori, tienes que superarlo, todos tenemos que hacerlo, él no solo era tu novio, también era mi amigo, un hermano…también me dolió lo que sucedió, aun me duele, pero tenemos que continuar…eso es lo que él hubiera querido.

_"Se que tienes razón hermano, mucha razón, jamás, en todos estos años te había escuchado hablar con tanta madurez, pero no puedo seguir, ¿Como olvidar a alguien tan especial como el?, ¿Como hacerlo? Jamás encontrare la respuesta a esa complicada pregunta, y por eso debo irme a su encuentro, lo mas pronto posible, se que lastimare a muchos de mis seres queridos, pero no hay nada ya en este mundo que me retenga aquí. Ya he tomado mi decisión. Iré a tu encuentro amor mío, aunque tenga que deshonrar el sagrado regalo que Dios nos otorga a cada uno de nosotros. La vida. Yo Kori Anders a la tierna edad de 16 años he decidido morir"._

-Kori, Kori, ¿Estas escuchándome? – Dijo mi hermano, Gar, mientras me sacudía levemente.

-Discúlpame hermano, no me siento bien ¿Podrías dejarme un momento a solas en mi habitación? – **Pregunto un poco mas calmada mientras seco unas lágrimas y acomodo un rebelde mechón de mi cabello rojizo.  
**  
-Claro… Duerme un poco eso te hará sentir mejor **– Me responde antes de darme un cálido abrazo y salir por el umbral blanco de mi recamara.  
**  
_"Son las 2:30 de la mañana del 15 de enero del 2012 y no logro conciliar el sueño. Ya han pasado horas desde que mi familia y yo regresamos del sepelio. Aun continuo con mi vestido negro y lo cabellos alborotados, mas alborotados ahora después de rodar y rodar por mi cama aterciopelada. Cierro los ojos precipitadamente tratando de borrar las memorias. Llegan a mi mente innumerables recuerdos de él, no dejan de reproducirse las imágenes de cuando nos conocimos, una y otra vez vuelven, siempre…".  
_

* * *

**¡Primer capitulo! ¡Oh si! ¡Estoy emocionadisima de publicarlo!  
Bueno si les gusto por favor dejen reviews y si no tambien dejen reviews :3**

**Les mando muchos besitos chiquitos chiquitos y muchas letritas de amor**  
**fgfhgdsfghdasjkhfklhfjkhdjsafkhdjgdsjgdjskaghjkghj skghjsagkhjksghjks**

**Nos vemos cuando pueda actualizarlo bye bye cuidense guapuritas :3!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno no recibí muchos reviews como me hubiese gustado T.T pero aun así continuare con la historia **_**  
**_

* * *

_"Son las 2:30 de la mañana del 15 de enero del 2012 y no logro conciliar el sueño. Ya han pasado horas desde que mi familia y yo regresamos del sepelio. Aun continuo con mi vestido negro y lo cabellos alborotados, mas alborotados ahora después de rodar y rodar por mi cama aterciopelada. Cierro los ojos precipitadamente tratando de borrar las memorias. Llegan a mi mente innumerables recuerdos de él, no dejan de reproducirse las imágenes de cuando nos conocimos, una y otra vez vuelven, siempre…"._  
**  
3 DE MARZO DEL 2011  
**  
-¡Por favor ya dejen de seguirme yo no he hecho nada!

_"He gritado con todas mis fuerzas mientras corro por mi vida presa del pánico en las calles de mi ciudad natal .Jump City. Mi paso es veloz mientras trato de alejarme de los hombres que tratan de alcanzarme. Estoy agotada, ya no creo poder seguir, pero tampoco puedo rendirme, si lo hago será mi fin. Ya no puedo mas llevo corriendo aproximadamente 15 minutos y empiezo a sentirme realmente cansada, mi velocidad disminuye de apoco, mis piernas pesan y queman. Dejo mi bolso para aligerarme pero… ¡Oh no! Gracias a esa terrible idea que por un lapsus considere correcta han logrado alcanzarme ¡Ouch! Me sujetan con fuerza, con mucha fuerza "  
__  
_-¡Ahh! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Ayuda! ¡Auxilio! ¡Que alguien me ayude por favor!

_"Grito. Grito tan fuerte como puedo que hasta la voz se me va en unos momentos. Grito. Grito con la esperanza que alguien venga en mi auxilio mientras trato de zafarme del brusco abrazo de la muerte sabiendo muy dentro de mí que no lo lograre. Sabiendo que es mi fin".  
__  
_-¡Ya cállate mocosa! ¡O yo te callare!

_"Las palabras de ese secuaz maquiavélico me dejan sin aliento por el pánico que siento yo en estos momentos. Trata de amordazarme para no delatar lo que él y su líder intentan hacer. Llevarme a mi verdadero verdugo, como en tiempos antiguos, a mi sentencia de muerte."  
__  
_-¡Oigan! ¡Suéltenla!

_"¿Quien es él? ¿Por que se arriesga tanto por mí? Una completa desconocida. ¿Acaso no se da cuenta de que puede terminar como yo estaré en unos segundos?, ¿Acaso no piensa que lo pueden herir o asesinar?".  
__  
_-¿Que no me escucharon? ¡Dije que la soltaran!

_"Sigue arriesgándose, no niego que eso me da un poco de esperanza de vivir por lo menos otro día, pero ¿Que puede hacer él? Ahora que lo veo mejor, tiene mi edad aproximadamente. ! Es solo un niño! ¡Igual que yo!  
__  
_-¡Suéltenla! A-ho-ra.

_"Sigue repitiendo esa misma frase con mucha seguridad, casi como si supiera lo que hace pero, ¿Lo sabe? Siento que mis captores empiezan a soltarme de su duro agarre ¿O es que solo lo imagino? No, es cierto. Me están soltando, realmente lo están haciendo. No lo puedo creer, tengo una oportunidad. Me muevo con brusquedad y logro zafarme al fin y me alejo unos pasos de ellos quedando entre mi misterioso defensor y esos viles hombres"  
__  
_-Corre.

_"¿Corre? ¿Quiere que corra y que lo deje ahí solo con esos tres hombres? ¿Acaso esta demente o solo quiere hacer el papel de héroe frente a una chica? Este tipo esta demente".  
__  
_-Corre.

_"Corre, me vuelve a repetir casi en un susurro. Pero he decidido que no lo voy a hacer. No puedo dejarlo solo después de que arriesgo su propia vida por mí y que sigue arriesgando. No lo dejare. ¡Ugg! ¡Es una locura Kori! Debería correr ahora y olvidarme de esto hasta que vuelva a pasar, por que de eso estoy segura. Volverá a pasar".  
__  
_-Dije que corrieras.

_"¿Acaso esta tratando de mandarme? Nadie me dice que hacer ¡Ahh! ¡Kori pero que estas pensando! Él te esta salvando la vida y a ti solo se ocurre pensar que él no es nadie para mandarte .RE-AC-CIO-NA KO-RI, REACCIONA".  
__  
_-No me iré.

_"Respondí lo más calmada posible pero ¿Qué tan calmada se puede estar en una situación como esta? Casi instintivamente me dirijo detrás de él con paso firme y algo apresurado. Espero estar haciendo lo correcto esta vez y no cometer otra tontería como lo del bolso".  
__  
_-¿Quién te crees que eres, chiquillo?

_"Otra vez la voz de ese hombre, esa voz tan escalofriante y llena de maldad. Noto mucho odio y molestia en su voz. Me da terror".  
__  
_-Él que te enseñara como se trata a una dama.

_"Lo provoca con una leve sonrisa que acaba de asomar a las comisuras de sus labios. No sé que se propone hacer, y siento miedo. Mucho miedo".  
__  
_-Como te atreves a hablarnos así ¿No sabes quienes somos?

_"¡Oh no! Esta molesto. Ese desgraciado esta molesto. Y los otros hombres también lo están. Lo atacaran. Lo herirán. ¡O lo que es peor lo mataran! ¡Y por mi culpa! Me mira. Mi héroe esta mirándome directamente a los ojos y con su profunda y dulce mirada me pide que huya, que me salve. Pero no lo hare. No voy a dejarlo. El líder de esos hombres, si es que los puedo llamar así, hace un ademan con la mano indicando que vayan por mi, pero mi salvador se interpone y le lanza y fuerte puñetazo en la quijada. Cae al piso ocasionando un golpe seco al tocar el frio suelo. Los otros dos están furiosos y yo me siento pasmada ¿Cómo es que un chico 15 años puede derribar a un patán de que le dobla la edad? Eso ya no importa. Lo que importa ahora es que a los otros les hierve la sangre de tan bizarra escena. Él segundo se abalanza contra mi héroe. Lo empuja y mi misterioso héroe cae con fuerza. Tratan de venir por mí. Pero mi héroe se reincorpora después de unos segundos y golpea con brutalidad a uno de ellos en la cabeza. Esta inconsciente. El líder de mis captores es el único que queda en pie. Se dispone a atacarnos. ¡Increíble! ¡No puede ser verdad! Con un movimiento ágil, mi héroe lo derriba, pero no lo deja inconsciente. Se esta recuperando del golpe. Finalmente se levanta. Se abalanza hacia nosotros con ira. ¡Lo hizo de nuevo! ¡Mi héroe lo hizo otra vez! Pero esta vez es un golpe certero al estomago lo que deja al malnacido retorciéndose en la fría acera. Mi héroe me toma de la mano y tira de ella con fuerza. Estamos corriendo".  
_

-¡Vamos corre!

_"Esta notablemente alterado, al igual que yo. He perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevamos corriendo, solo sé que es mucho por que mis piernas están cansadas de nuevo y creo que las de él también".  
__  
_-¡Corre mas rápido!

_"Ahora esta gritando, se seguro por la adrenalina que ha de correr por su cuerpo en este momento. Aun corremos, no tan rápido pero lo hacemos. Estoy agitada. Mi respiración es entrecortada. De nuevo mis piernas queman. Poco a poco bajamos la velocidad. Nos detenemos frente a un pequeño parque, uno que casualmente queda cerca de mi casa. Suelta mi mano lentamente para después posar sus hermosos, profundos, dulces y misteriosos ojos en los míos. Por el miedo no había notado lo apuesto que es. Su cabellera lustrosa negra como la noche más oscura, sus ojos azules como el mar tan hipnotizantes que no puedo evitar perderme en ellos, al verlos siento que lo conociera de toda mi vida. Me siento protegida .Sus labios que me despiertan un sentimiento diferente, son como una invitación a ser besados, su piel pálida en comparación a la mía que es de un tono mas bronceado mientras que la de el es blanca. Esta agitado y tiene la frente cubierta de sudor. Instantáneamente saco del bolsillo de mi chaqueta un pañuelo y la seco lentamente. Él me sigue mirando. Yo por mi parte decido desviar mi mirada de la suya, para evitar perderme y hacer alguna tontería".__  
_-¿Quiénes eran ellos y por que te buscaban?

_"Al fin ha roto el silencio sepulcral, pero no esperaba que fuese con esas palabras".  
__  
_-Gracias.

_"Esas son las únicas palabras que salen de mi boca, solo un gracias".  
__  
_-Me salvaste cuando no tenias la obligación de hacerlo.

_"Continúo con voz mas firme. Él solo me mira. No deja de hacerlo".  
__  
_-No fue nada, no iba a permitir que alguien hiciera daño a tan hermosa damisela.

_"¿Hermosa damisela? No esperaba que dijera esa, creí que seguiría preguntando por esos hombres. Me dio una sonrisa seductora mientras pronunciaba esas palabras. Estoy agradecida con el por haberme salvado pero debí imaginar que solo quería lucirse".  
__  
_-Richard Grayson, mi nombre es Richard Grayson. Pero puedes llamarme Dick.

_"Al parecer noto un dejo de confusión en mí tras esa ultima frase. Cambio por completo su tono de voz. Ya no era la voz de un Casanova si no la de un amable e inocente muchacho. Y extendió su mano en un saludo cordial como de amigos de toda la vida".  
__  
_-Kori Anders, mucho gusto.

_"Dije sonriente correspondiendo al saludo. Sonreía bobamente como una niña enamorada. Un momento ¿Enamorada? Eso no es posible lo acabo de conocer y además probablemente esta será la única vez que lo vea ¿Cierto?".  
__  
_- Y bien, creo que me debes una explicación ¿Pro que te perseguían esos hombres?

_"Todo iba bien, hasta que tuvo que volver a preguntar eso".  
__  
_-No quiero agobiarte con ese tema, ya hiciste mucho por mi, gracias.

_"Digo con voz firme y segura y sin más ni más me doy vuelta con dirección a mi hogar. Me toma del brazo y me detiene, haciendo que voltee instintivamente quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro angelical y misterioso".  
__  
_-Te aseguro que no van a agobiarme, confía en mi.

_"Me responde mirándome con sus bellos ojos posados en los míos. No se por que pero siento que puedo confiar en él. Siento que podría contarle todo sin arrepentirme después. Tal vez deba hacerlo. Tal vez…".  
__  
_-Lo siento.

_"Me suelta después de unos segundos, segundos que me parecieron una eternidad, una eternidad que no quería que terminara".  
__  
_-No… descuida… es solo que no quiero meterte en problemas.

_"Espero que esta respuesta lo convenza al fin de que no debe preguntar por eso, es mas ni_ _siquiera debería haberse metido en el asunto, debió seguir su camino cuando todo termino".  
__  
_-No me vas a meter en problemas, se cuidarme solo. Pero si no me tienes la confianza suficiente este bien lo acepto, después de todo solo soy un chico desconocido._  
__  
__"Uff... Lo acepto. Pero si no se lo cuento a él ¿A quién podría contarle? ¿Con quién podría desahogarme? Claro Gar y su familia lo saben pero no lo sé, siento la terrible necesidad de decirle a este completo, pero apuesto, extraño toda mi historia ¿Lo hago? ¿O no lo hago? ¿Lo hago? ¿O no lo hago? Lo hago… no mejor no. No si lo hago, esta vez estoy segura. Ah! Se esta alejando, esta es mi única oportunidad de desahogarme con alguien que no me juzgaría. Tengo que alcanzarlo, aunque no este tan lejos".  
__  
_-Hey! Espera… espera. Te lo diré.

_"Ugg, espero estar haciendo lo correcto siguiendo mis instintos. Él se esta acercando de nuevo. Bien no hay marcha atrás".  
__  
_-Me alegra que me tengas confianza. Soy un desconocido.

_"¡Ay! Tiene razón es un desconocido, pero me da tanta confianza y su sonrisa me derrite tanto que no podría negarme a decírselo. Aunque sea una historia difícil de contar. Aunque sea mi odisea".  
__  
_-Ah, bien esto… es difícil… de contar…muy… difícil.

_"No se si pueda contárselo sin quebrarme en el intento. Me duele revivir esos duros momentos. Me duele recordar".  
__  
_-No te preocupes. Tómate tu tiempo.

_"Debo admitir que su sonrisa me tranquiliza y me da el valor para empezar a contar mi triste y desgarrador relato. En otras palabras, contar mi origen"._

* * *

**¡Segunda parte! No desesperen esto se pone cada vez mas interesante y no se preocupen aclarare todos los misterios con el tiempo.**

**Quiero agradecer a las dos únicas personas que me dejaron un review, y continuare con esta historia sacada de los mas recónditos y profundos lugares de mi mente hasta que sienta que ya tiene que terminar, por que si. Aun no tiene final ni nada. Me gusta improvisar.**

**Bueno ya saben si les gusto dejen reviews y si no también.**

**Les mando muchos besitos chiquitos chiquitos y muchas letritas de amor**  
**fgfhgdsfghdasjkhfklhfjkhdjsafkhdjgdsjgdjskaghjkghj skghjsagkhjksghjkssahdgshjagdhjgfhjsagfdhjfgdhjsgf gfdhjsgfdhjsagfeuyrwufgbdhstduysgfhsgfdshgfuefghds gfhdjsgfffreteegrrhjdgfhdgfhsfgdshfgfddhjgfdhjggfd i**

**Nos vemos cuando pueda actualizarlo bye bye cuidense guapuritas :3!**


	3. Chapter 3

-Ah, bien esto… es difícil… de contar…muy… difícil.

_"No se si pueda contárselo sin quebrarme en el intento. Me duele revivir esos duros momentos. Me duele recordar".  
__  
_-No te preocupes. Tómate tu tiempo.

_"Debo admitir que su sonrisa me tranquiliza y me da el valor para empezar a contar mi triste y desgarrador relato. En otras palabras, contar mi origen"._

-Todo…todo comenzó cuando yo tenía apenas seis años… era una niñita inocente que no podía comprender algunas cosas…Pero había algo que si entendía…mí…mi familia tenía un problema…un grave problema.  
Mi hermanito…menor estaba muy… muy enfermo… no…no sé con exactitud que enfermedad tenía… pero sé que no era nada fácil de curar… o eso escuchaba de mis padres…Él tenia solo cuatro años.

Mi padre empezó a trabajar y trabajar… casi no lo veía…al principio no entendía por que… hasta llegue a pensar que no quería verme… fue una estupidez pensarlo…ah… bien… él trabajo y trabajo hasta el cansancio… tanto que mi madre pensó que el también enfermaría…y lo hizo…pero a diferencia de mi hermano…el si se sanó.  
Después de… trabajar en todo lo que pudo… se dio cuenta de que… aun no conseguía el dinero suficiente para el tratamiento de mi hermano.

Mi madre vendió todos sus objetos de valor, inclusive su sortija de matrimonio… mi hermana mayor dio todos los ahorros que tenia, no era muchos pero cualquier cosa serviría. Me sentía tan inútil… solo era una carga una boca mas que alimentar… una boca que gastaba el dinero que podría ser usado en el tratamiento de mi hermano.  
Estaban desesperados por que mi hermano viviera. Así que papá…tomo una decisión… pediría ayuda…pero no se la pediría a cualquier persona… se la pidió a la peor persona que se le pudo ocurrir. Fue con Wilson. Slade Wilson… él le dio el dinero necesario a mi padre, dinero que obviamente tendría que devolver en un lapso de tiempo estipulado en el contrato que le hicieron firmar… Debes pensar como es que sé todos esos detalles ¿Cierto? Bien escuche a mi padre cuando hablaba con mi madre…y le contaba detalle por detalle que había hecho…Usamos el dinero, llevaron a mi hermano a la mas prestigiosa clínica, con los mas destacados doctores del país… Nada sirvió… Todo, todo el dinero que usaron… para salvarlo…no fue suficiente. Ellos, los doctores, dijeron que ya era tarde… que la enfermedad estaba demasiado avanzada… que ya no había nada que hacer… aunque lo lleváramos a la mejor clínica del mundo… nada cambiaría.

_"No puedo evitarlo más. Tengo que llorar, sacar ese sentimiento mediante las lágrimas. Finalmente rompo en llanto. Un llanto desgarrador. Un verdadero sufrimiento por la pérdida de mi hermano. Pero el dolor todavía no ha terminado. El dolor se intensifica más, en esta desdichada historia…Él me abraza fuertemente. Yo apoyo mi cabeza en su cálido pecho. Me reconforta un instante, un mísero instante, pero ese abrazo, me da las fuerzas para continuar con mi relato mi trágico, trágico relato".  
__  
_Dijeron que lo mejor seria que…seria que pasara sus últimos momentos en casa… con su familia…No paso mucho tiempo para que ocurriera lo inevitable…tres semanas mas… estuve con mi hermanito… con mi querido hermanito…Me costo mucho superarlo… tuve que ir durante tres meses aun psicólogo… para que me hiciese… hiciese entender que no volvería a verlo… nunca…. Un año pasó. Un lento y doloroso año…ya tenía siete años, mi hermana nueve, y el hubiese tenido cinco…Los días pasaban sin ningún sentido para mi, el único que alegraba un poco mi día , era mi mejor amigo Gar , cada día mis padres me enviaban a la casa de Gar a que me distrajese un poco jugando con él… mis padres y los de Gar se hicieron muy amigos…éramos como una sola familia… parecían que los días iban a mejorar al fin … pero no fue así … solo era el inicio de la pesadilla… una cruel y despiadada realidad. Los días habían pasado con "normalidad" hasta que… un trágico… trágico día regreso el dolor, si es que alguna vez se fue… Iba regresando de la casa de Gar como era lo habitual… pero… pero esta vez… al llegar a casa…

_"Estallo en llanto de nuevo al recordar siquiera lo que vi. Lo que vi ese día en mi hogar. El me abraza de nuevo pero esta vez con mas fuerza y mas prolongadamente. Su cálido cuerpo y la forma en que acaricia mi cabeza logra tranquilizarme lo suficiente para continuar, pero el no me suelta de su tierno agarre. Me mantiene junto a él. He empapado se pecho de mis lastimeras lagrimas. Pero debo seguir. No puedo parar ahora".  
__  
_Al… al llegar a casa… la… la puerta… estaba abi…abierta. Creí… que solo…se trataba… de un…descuido de mi…de…mi hermana…pero no… cu…cuando entre…busqué… a mis…pa…padres…no los…encontré…pe…pero… cuando… ingrese… al …living…los vi… jamás olvidare lo que vi… allí estaban…ellos…mis padres… los seres que me dieron la vida…recostados en el frio suelo… y …y al…lado…de ellos…mi hermana…la…la sangre…salía… a borbotones…de sus múltiples heridas… me acerque… y sacudí… a mi madre…después a mi padre…y mi hermana…pero no se movían…me quede allí…sollozando…mientras balbuceaba…que despertaran…que no me dejaran…pero ellos no se movían…entonces…Salí en busca de socorro…para…mi familia…fui… a la… casa vecina… en esa casa… vivía una amable ancianita… toque su puerta… lo mas fuerte que pude…esperando que pudiese oírme…me escucho…y salió desesperada… a ver quien ocasionaba… semejante alboroto… afuera de su propiedad…cuando… me vio llorando…creyó que…que me había lastimado…jugando...yo la tome del brazo y corrí…con ella…la anciana…estaba muy confundida…y se agito rápidamente…al cruzar…el lumbral…de la puerta…y entrar con…con dirección al living…ella quedó horrorizada…salió…rápidamente conmigo…me llevo a su casa…me dejo al lado … de una pequeña mesita … y marco en el teléfono…el número de la policía…yo sollozaba y gemía de dolor…de una profunda pena… en unos minutos llegaron los uniformados…entraron …y empezaron a investigar…no se como… pero la familia de Gar…se entero…y estaban ahí…pasada media hora…la madre de Gar me abrazaba con fuerza… y trataba de calmar mis nervios y cesar mi desconsolado llanto…me llevaron a su casa…dijeron que tendría…que quedarme con ellos…pregunté una y otra vez…por mi familia… hasta que me dijeron…que estaban en el paraíso…en esos momentos…era una niña…pero lo entendí… estaban muertos…comencé mi llanto lastimero y pesaroso de nuevo… tres días habían pasado…desde…desde… eso…me…encontraba en el…sepelio de mi familia…mi llanto era desgarrador…mis lagrimas incesantes…y tenia un profundo abismo en mi corazón…un abismo que no tiene fin… y que hasta ahora…y siempre…va a existir…La familia de Gar… me adopto…trataron de convertirse…en mi nueva familia…pero eso nunca pasara…los estimo mucho…y les estoy agradecida…pero…no son mi familia…jamás lo serán…

_"Termino hecha un mar de pesarosas lagrimas, lagrimas llenas de dolor, sufrimiento que nunca acaba y nunca acabará. Estamos a unos pocos pasos frente a mi lar y aun mi llanto persiste".  
__  
_-Lo siento…lo siento mucho…Jamás debí haberte presionado para que me dijeras… lo siento Kori… lo siento…

_"No deja de disculparse, no tiene por que hacerlo. Me siento mas liberada ahora. Como si me hubiese sacado un enorme peso de encima. Realmente me ha hecho muy bien haberle contado esto a alguien, alguien en quien extrañamente confío ciegamente. Aunque sea un completo extraño. Vuelve a abrazarme. No me suelta. Llevamos incontables minutos así. Pero no quiero que termine. Me aferro mas a su pecho y sus fornidos brazos me rodean la espalda. Me siento protegida así".__  
__  
_-¡Kori!

_"El dulce abrazo se rompe bruscamente al escuchar esa inconfundible voz gritando mi nombre desde el otro lado de la acera".  
_

* * *

**Muaajajaa... me gusta dejar en suspenso aunque pueden poner especulaciones de quien grita el nombre de Kori.**

**Bueno como ya saben dejen reviews si les gusto y si igual déjenlos me gusta leer sus opiniones.**

**Les envio besitos chiquitos,chiquitos y muchas letritas de amor**

**asgjkfhdjgfkhghsgjkfhjdsgfhjdsgaagfdhjgdjfhjdghdgf dhlgfahdgfhdgjdgfdhjghdjkghdjghdjlgkhauerlheukhkdj fbkhgkbnfjbvufhfjdngjdkayreuiifnnjdhguithhjfhdjfhk hffgjkhfsñjfkjhfjkhfjdafrkdehfjkhdgjfghruteotjkvnc bvuietruoeutoruttkhjgfhfjkhgfjghjfgh**

**Bye bye cuidense guapuritas :3!**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Holi, Holi! ¿Como les va? Espero que bien. **  
**Quiero agradecer de todo corazón a the lady of the dark night y Chicadelasseries a quienes les gusto mi historia y no se preocupen la continuare, no importa si tan solo a unas cuantas personitas les gusto. c:**

** Bueno sin mas rodeos aquí esta la continuación **

* * *

-¡Kori!

_"El dulce abrazo se rompe bruscamente al escuchar esa inconfundible voz gritando mi nombre desde el otro lado de la acera"._

-¡Gar!

_"Digo aun sollozando. Mi hermano esta aquí. Me alegra verlo. Me alegra tanto verlo".  
_  
-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Quién es él?

_"Me pregunta notablemente confundido y asustado de que me hubiese pasado algo. Afortunadamente no paso nada. Corre y me abrazo fuertemente, me aparta unos centímetros de mi salvador creyendo que él es peligroso para mi".  
__  
_-¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana?!

_"Pregunta sumamente alterado. Y avanza amenazadora mente contra Dick. Debo admitirlo, mi hermano tiene su carácter".  
__  
_-¿Qué no me oíste? ¡Que le hiciste! ¡Habla!

_"Mi hermano esta perdiendo el control. Debo tranquilizarlo. Pero no puedo moverme. Estoy paralizada. El shock de lo que viví hace unos momentos y las memorias que reviví me han paralizado. Me siento inútil de nuevo. Como me sentí hace ocho largos y penosos años".  
__  
_-Tranquilo hermano, el no me ha hecho nada. El me salvo.

_"Finalmente he podido reaccionar. Pronuncio entrecortada mente cada palabra debido al llanto que aun me acecha. Pero lo digo lo suficientemente firme como para que mi hermano se tranquilice"._

-Entonces ¿Quién es él?

_"Formula ya mas calmado. Pero aun con desconfianza. Es comprensible. Después de todo él sigue siendo un extraño. Hasta para mi".  
_  
-Soy Richard Grayson, pero puedes llamarme Dick.

_"Dick a respondido antes de que yo siquiera pudiese reaccionar a presentarlo. Se presenta con formalidad y sencillez a la vez, con una sonrisa amable. Es como si la intimidación que mi hermano trato de transmitirle no le hubiera afectado en lo mas mínimo"._

-Garfield Logan, un gusto. Gracias por salvara a mi hermana.

_"Responde Gar con una enorme sonrisa, típica en él, llena de amabilidad como si nunca hubiese tratado de intimidarlo".  
_  
-Pero ¿Qué paso Kori? ¿De que tuvo que salvarte Dick?  
_  
__"Esa pregunta me saca de mi letargo, pero revive los terribles y espantosos momentos vividos. Esos en los que estuve a unos pasos de la muerte".  
__  
_-Unos hombres intentaron llevársela.

_"Dick ha vuelto a responder por mí. Creo que sabe que no estoy en condiciones de hablar de ello".  
_  
-¡Oh por Dios! Kori ¿Estas bien?

-Si hermano, estoy bien. No te preocupes.

_"Me apresuro a responder fingiendo una muy falsa sonrisa".  
_  
-¿Podemos entrar a casa?

_"Pregunto con una sonrisa aun mas forzada que la anterior. Y creo que esta vez si se nota que es falsa".  
_  
-Claro, tenemos que contarle a mamá y papá. Necesitas protección.

_"Responde mi hermano mientras me toma de la mano. Noto que Dick se siente algo incomodo por la situación. Se dispone a irse. No puedo dejar que se vaya. Quiero que este aquí. Quiero que mi nueva familia vea quien es el que me salvo. No quiero que se vaya… de mi vida…".  
_  
-Dick espera ¿A dónde vas?

_"Mi reacción es rápida esta vez. Lo detengo con mi brazo mientras lo miro dulcemente".  
_  
-Ya estas a salvo. Creo que es momento de que me vaya.

_"No, no lo permitiré no quiero que se aleje de mi".  
_  
-Espera, no te vayas. ¿No quieres pasar un rato a beber algo?

_"Sigo sonriendo, pero esta ve igual de bobamente que cuando nos presentamos. ¡Ay Kori! ¡Deja de actuar como una boba!".  
_  
-Si viejo, quien sea que haya salvado a mi hermanita, es bienvenido en nuestra casa.  
_"Ya regreso el Gar alivianado y relajado de siempre".__  
_-Esta bien, pero solo por unos minutos.

_"Responde con una sonrisa de lado. No de disgusto. De hecho no estoy segura que expresa con esa sonrisa. Cruzamos hacia el otro lado. Gar abre la puerta y entramos".  
__  
_-Chicos que bueno que ya llegaron la cen… ¿Pero que paso Kori?

_"Pregunta la madre de Gar a quien también considero como mi madre, esta pasmada al verme así. Con los ojos rojos".  
_  
-¡Mamá!

_"Exclamo mientras me lanzo a sus brazos empezando una vez mas a llorar desconsoladamente. Trato de explicar que paso, pero solo ininteligibles balbuceos salen de mis labios".  
_  
-¿Qué paso cariño?

_"Me calmo un poco al escuchar la dulce voz de mi madre sustituta"__  
_  
-Fue horrible mamá, trataron de llevarme.

_"Logro decir entre sollozos algo entendible al fin".  
_  
-¿Quiénes? ¿Quienes trataron de llevarte?

_"Trato de contestar pero siento un nudo en la garganta que me impide por completo emitir sonido alguno".  
_  
-Slade…Slade Wilson.  
_  
__"Su expresión ahora es de completo pavor. Al igual que la de mi hermano, simplemente espantado de la horrorosa confesión. Ella sabe lo que ese hombre le hizo o mando a que le hagan a mi familia, algo que de seguro quiere hacerme a mí. El no deja cabos sueltos. Es temido, y por lo tanto respetado, nadie osaría si quiera a levantarle la voz. Es… es el amo de la ciudad".  
_  
-No, no puede ser…él no puede haber regresado…

_"Musita mi madre pasmada y notablemente asustada. Ella sabe de lo que es capaz. Me abraza con mucho más brío. No me suelta. Como si cuando lo hiciese me perdiese para siempre".  
_  
-Tranquila mi pequeña, ya paso todo. Ahora estas a salvo aquí.  
_  
__"Es vivificante la dulce voz de mi institutriz muy parecida a la de mi verdadera madre. Eso me hace sentir muy a gusto, y por unos instantes me siento resguardada. Ahogo el ultimo sollozo logro me sosegar. Muy despaciosamente logro separarme de mi madre".  
_  
-¿Y quién es este apuesto jovencito?

_"Pregunta mi madre cambiando de tono para amenizar el ambiente tan cargado de nuestra morada. Me ruborizo al escuchar la atrevida locución de mi madre. Espero que ni mi hermano ni Dick hayan notado mi repentino bochorno".  
_  
-Él es quien me salvo, mamá, él encaro a los maliciosos hombres que quisieron apresarme.

_"Salgo de mi breve estado de turbación y respondo presurosa. Casi emocionada de que él estuviese allí".  
__  
_-Si, él la salvo mamá. Eso entendí.  
_  
__"Terció mi hermano con consternación al ver el rostro escéptico de nuestra madre, al no creer que un muchacho de 15 años pueda contra un individuo de 30 años".  
_  
-Gracias buen mozo, por traer sana y salva a mi pequeña Kori.

_"Respondió mi madre con una cordial sonrisa y lo rodeo con sutileza y agradecimiento infinito. Lo suelta. Puedo captar que le impresiono la reacciono de mi madre, pero tomo con afabilidad su reacción. Fue algo jocoso, debo admitir".  
_  
-No fue nada, jamás dejaría que lastimaran a tan bella flor.

_"Responde con una sonrisa realmente cautivadora mientras sitúa sus zafiros aturquesados en mí. Me percato de esto y esquivo su mirada engatusadora y enigmáticos mientras siento un terrible bochorno ir de pies a cabeza míos. De seguro poseo en este momento un vergonzoso color carmín en mi rostro".  
_  
-Y bien ¿Quieres algo para matar la sed?

_"Mi hermano indiscutible-mente a notado mi arrebato, y decide intervenir en la conversación para disimular el colorado semblante que luzco".  
_  
-No, gracias, ya es demasiado tarde y me esperan en casa. Espero no ser descortés.

_"Expone mientras un leve gesto alegre surge en el borde de sus dulces labios".  
_  
-No hay problema viejo. No queremos que el héroe personal de mi hermanita termine castigado.

_"Gar y sus comentarios que ambicionan ser cómicos. Típico de él".  
_  
-Cuídate, muchacho, y espero regreses pronto por aquí.  
_  
__"También espero lo mismo madre, que regrese aunque lo mas presumible es que no lo haga, ya no querrá exponerse a mas peligros, y conmigo cada segundo es un peligro. Lo veo asentir".  
_  
-Cuídate mucho Kori, y trata de no meterte en problemas cuando yo no este.

_"Su voz seductora me domina y mas aun cuando me mira directo a los ojos. Me abraza y estrecha su cuerpo contra el mío con fuerza durante unos segundos. Nos separamos. Quisiera que volviese a hacerlo".  
_  
-Emm… ¿Te acompaño a la puerta, viejo?

_"Interroga mi hermano atolondrado por la ultima escena entre nosotros mientras de frota su gollete, resultando tierno e algo inocente. Así es mi hermano tierno inocente y a veces algo tonto, en realidad casi siempre".  
_  
-Gracias. Cuídense.

_"Responde con dos sencillos vocablos, sin mas ni menos ¿Acaso esa es su verdadera actitud? ¿Frío y sin emociones? Veo como se van distanciando hacia la puerta. Logro percibir que mi hermano le da las gracias de nuevo y estrecha su mano. Él corresponde, se despide y se marcha así como si nada ".  
_

* * *

**¡Oh si! cuarta parte de mi historia subida al fin espero les este gustando hasta ahora. Si hay alguna falta ortográfica o de redacción haganmelo saber por favor.**

**Bueno ya conocen mi rutina dejen reviews si les gusto y si no de igual manera los invito a opinar, pero, sin tomatazos ni abucheos muy fuertes XD**

**Les envío muchos besitos chiquitos,chiquitos y muchas letritas de amor**

**dgskfdsflkjewiotjdghjdñfhjkghdjkhfdjsfjkhdgjhñlghñ jdghjfkghkhdsgñklhdghjdgklñhdsjgkhdfñgjkhjkhsgjkhs gdsjgkdgkjhdjsgkhdsgkhdsgkhdsñghjdstgriotrhueoignv fjdhgdgfdsgiorghfjghiwutiegjhkleoihtjrkghhoiruhtei ohtgroighroighrigthejwiotaueiwgj**

**Bye bye guapuras cuídense full! :3**


	5. Chapter 5

-Gracias. Cuídense.

_"Responde con dos sencillos vocablos, sin mas ni menos ¿Acaso esa es su verdadera actitud? ¿Frio y sin emociones? Veo como se van distanciando hacia la puerta. Logro percibir que mi hermano le da las gracias de nuevo y estrecha su mano. Él corresponde, se despide y se marcha así como si nada "._

-Sera mejor que vayas a descansar, querida.

_"Sugiere mi madre al mismo tiempo que posa su mano acogedora en mi hombro ya no tan tembloroso. La obedezco y subo a mi alcoba. Al llegar, no dejo de meditar acerca de lo que acaba de suceder , estaba al borde del abismo y una mano vino en mi rescate, estaba perdida en un laberinto y una luz se manifestó para guiarme; cosas así no suceden constantemente. Tal vez es una segunda oportunidad, pero, ¿una segunda oportunidad de que?  
Me cuestiono una y otra vez y luego pienso en él, mi ángel de la guarda, que se presento justo en el momento preciso, con su angelical y mefistofélica personalidad, tan paradójica mente confusa, pero encantadora al mismo tiempo, inocente y seductora, frío y cálido a la vez ¿Como alguien puede tener dos personalidades al mismo tiempo? ¿Como?  
Bueno no importa. ¡Ugg! Pero aun no lo entiendo ¿Como puede comportarse protector tierno e inocente y luego en unos instantes su actitud cambia a la de un Casanova? ¡Ya basta Kori! ¡Serena!  
Inesperadamente siento unos golpeteos suaves en mi blanca puerta decorada con destellos rosas y violetas, mis colores favoritos. Me levanto rápidamente del pequeño taburete que hay dentro de mi habitación. Abro la puerta sutilmente, mi padre se abalanza en un abrazo hacia mí. Comprendo perfectamente que sucede, mi madre ya le contó lo sucedido.  
Me aferro al extenso abrazo y luego me separo con delicadeza".  
_  
-¿Estas bien, princesita?

_"Me pregunta llamándome por el apodo que él mismo me puso tiempo atrás. Esta preocupado, intranquilo. Espera con ansias la respuesta".  
_  
-Si papá, estoy bien no pudieron hacerme nada.

_"Respondo, pero esta vez no con una sonrisa fingida, sino con una totalmente franca y natural. Noto que las facciones de su rostro se van suavizando de a poco, hasta mostrar una expresión un poco mas apacible".  
_  
-¿Recuerdas como eran los tipejos que trataron de secuestrarte?

_"Ahh, había olvidado que tenia que poner una denuncia por ese acto delictivo que intentaron cometer. Pero no logro recordar ni el más mínimo detalle de sus rostros o vestiduras. Mi mente esta en blanco en ese aspecto. No podremos hacer nada. Me da tanta rabia y siento ganas de llorar de impotencia al no poder recordar para conseguir algo de justicia, difícil de obtener en Jump City".  
_  
-No padre, lo siento, pero no puedo recordar nada. Mi mente esta bloqueada.  
_  
__"Otra vez el sentimiento de inutilidad regresa. Estoy empezando a creer que realmente soy una torpe inútil buena para nada".  
_  
-No te preocupes princesita, con algo de descanso tu mente empezara a aclararse y recordaras algún detalle para hacer justicia.

_"Sabias palabras de mi padre, dignas de ser escuchadas. Y realmente espero que tenga razón".  
_  
-Ahora descansa pequeña, mañana tienes que asistir a la escuela, pero no estarás sola, acabo de contratar un servicio de seguridad para ti y tu hermano. Nada ni nadie te hará daño me dulce princesita. Buenas noches.  
_  
__"Se despide dándome un beso en la frente y sale de mi recamara lentamente y cierra la puerta con suavidad. Había olvidado por completo que tenia escuela al día siguiente, después de todo hoy era el último día de las vacaciones de verano anuales. Mañana empieza otro año mas de escuela aunque este año es diferente, pues es el ultimo para Gar y para mi, después nos seguirá la preparatoria que es básicamente lo mismo pero sin uniformes. Me dispongo a cambiar mi atuendo casual de unos jeans, playera y tenis por mi cómoda pijama violeta y blanco, cepillo un periquete mi cabello largo y rojo cual fuego. Me recuesto en mi suave lecho y cierro los ojos.  
Mañana me espera un largo día"._

* * *

**Agradezco sinceramente de corazón a los que siguen mi historia y me tienen paciencia si es que no lo actualizo lo suficientemente rápido.  
Bueno ya habrán notado que este es mas cortito que los últimos que subí Me disculpo por eso. Solo no quería adelantar nada aun y me pareció prudente dejarlo ahí. Por ahora esta claro.**

**Bueno si dejen reviews si les gusto y si no igualmente XD**

**Les envio muchos besitos chiquitos chiquitos y muchas letritas de amor**

**dshjkfhdsfjkhdjghjklghjkkkkkkkkdsñGHDJSGHSHGFDUITR HEUFGWjfkdghñirhgjdghhuthirohñoghrihtjdghfjktyreui lñdfhhgfjklgdjksahghjdñdñghkghflñgdjiruhfgnnrehjka tghjajsktighkjghklñkajffgjklñakljklghhkgklgjaeituk dfgnrijgklajgdkgjklhdggjghhhk**

**Bye bye guapuritas y cuidense mucho! :3**

**Actulizare pronto, creo XD**


	6. Chapter 6

-Ahora descansa pequeña, mañana tienes que asistir a la escuela, pero no estarás sola, acabo de contratar un servicio de seguridad para ti y tu hermano. Nada ni nadie te hará daño me dulce princesita. Buenas noches.  
_  
__"Se despide dándome un beso en la frente y sale de mi recamara lentamente y cierra la puerta con suavidad. Había olvidado por completo que tenia escuela al día siguiente, después de todo hoy era el último día de las vacaciones de verano anuales. Mañana empieza otro año mas de escuela aunque este año es diferente, pues es el ultimo para Gar y para mi, después nos seguirá la preparatoria que es básicamente lo mismo pero sin uniformes. Me dispongo a cambiar mi atuendo casual de unos jeans, playera y tenis por mi cómoda pijama violeta y blanco, cepillo un periquete mi cabello largo y rojo cual fuego. Me recuesto en mi suave lecho y cierro los ojos.  
Mañana me espera un largo día"._

* * *

4 MARZO DEL 2011

_"Son las 6:30 de la mañana, mi despertador no para de sonar estridentemente. Me levanto haraganamente de mi cálida y muy cómoda cama con dirección al baño de mi habitación. Si, cada alcoba tiene baño propio, mi padre tenía los recursos para eso y sin pensarlo dos veces así lo hizo para evitar trifulcas a la hora de decidir quien lo usaba. Me di una ducha rápida con agua caliente claro esta, Salí en mi bata de baño, limpie el vapor del espejo y acicale mi cabellera, seguidamente la deshumedecí con la secadora. Me cambio, poniéndome el uniforme que consiste en una camisa blanca de manga corta, una pollera negra al igual que la corbata y los zapatos, y unas medias largas blancas. Estoy lista. Cojo mis cosas y salgo de mi recamara no sin antes retocar mi cabello un poco. Recorro un pasillo largo y llego a las escaleras y bajo por ellas. Mi madre se encuentra sirviéndole el desayuno a mi padre y sirviendo el mío también. Se ve exquisito ,como todo lo que prepara ella, sencillamente tiene un don en la cocina, yo lo intento cada vez que puedo y soy un completo desastre, termino convirtiendo la pulcra cocina en un completo caos; pero no me rendiré hasta ser buena en `el arte de guisar´"._

-Buenos días cariño ¿Cómo descansaste anoche?

_"Formula mi madre mientras me acomodo en mi lugar".  
__  
_-Bien madre, dormí como todo un angelito.

_"Respondo completamente sonriente y dulce posible"  
_  
-Buenos días princesita.

_"Mi padre al fin despega los ojos del diario y me saluda con entusiasmo"  
_  
-Buenos días, padre.

_"Le contesto el saludo igual de amable que cuando salude a mi madre. Me sirvo un poco de jugo de naranja y le doy un mordisco al emparedado de jamón y mostaza, mi salsa preferida"._

-Mamá, papá, ¿Donde esta Gar?

_"Rompo el silencio después de darle un sorbo a mi extracto natural de naranja".  
_  
-Aun esta en su habitación, cariño. ¿Por que no vas a buscarlo?

_"La sugerencia de mi madre me parece la mas apropiada, asiento haciendo un leve movimiento con la cabeza. Regreso a las escaleras y vuelvo a pasar por ellas, recorro el largo pasillo y giro hacia la izquierda. Es un largo camino hasta la habitación de Gar, prácticamente esta del otro lado de la casa. Finalmente llego a su habitación, espero que tenga una buena razón para tardarse tanto. Golpeo su puerta con sutileza .No recibo respuesta. Vuelvo a insistir y nada cambia. Entro decidida molesta obviamente y encuentro a mi hermano dormir plácidamente en su litera, la cual no se por que usa, ya que el es el único en esa habitación".  
_  
-¡Garfield Mark Logan! ¡Levántate de esa cama ahora!

_"Grito eufórica provocando que el cayera bruscamente al piso ocasionando un golpe seco y aparentemente doloroso, aun espantado por mi repentino grito de reprimenda se levanta perezosamente y me observa disgustado".  
_  
-¡Ahhh! ¿Por que entraste así? ¡Pudiste matarme del susto!

-Lo siento hermano, No quise asustarte, pero mama te llama a desayunar, además que ya es demasiado tarde y no podemos llegar demorados el primer día.

_"Trato de ocultar mi ofuscación para no espantarlo más; creo que con el susto que se pego tuvo mas que suficiente. Pero aun así tengo el ceño fruncido ¡No es justo que yo haya despertado temprano para llegar a tiempo y el no le importe en lo absoluto! ah... mejor me calmo. Salgo de la desordenada habitación de mi hermano, recorro el camino que use para llegar y regreso a terminar mi delicioso desayuno. Espero que aun pueda terminarlo".  
_  
-¿Y Gar?

_"Pregunta mi padre después de darle un sorbo a su taza de café negro. Se que se molestara si le informo que Gar acaba de despertar o mejor dicho acabo de despertarlo. Mejor no le digo nada...aunque mi política sea la sinceridad, no deseo que lo regañe, y mucho menos que el se moleste conmigo. Mejor evito ese inconveniente".  
_  
-Esta...buscando un...amm...un libro. Si un libro.

_"Mentí. Mentí lo mas convincentemente que se me hizo posible, y realmente no soy muy convincente cuando miento. No es lo mío. En sencillas palabras: No se mentir. Solo espero que ninguno lo haya notado".  
_  
-Esta bien pero vuelve a insistir en que baje a desayunar. Ya es muy tarde y no tendrá tiempo de terminar su emparedado de tofu.

_"Ordena mi madre no muy convencida de lo que dije, pero lo creyó. Eso es lo importante. De nuevo paso por el mismo bien decorado pasillo y después de un largo recorrido al fin llego a su habitación, de nuevo".  
_  
-¿Gar? ¿Ya estas listo?

_"Interrogo dando unos sutiles golpeteos en su puerta. No hay respuesta. Juro que si se atrevió a volver a la cama yo lo voy a...".  
_  
-¡Ya voy! Solo espera un segundo. No te desesperes.

_"Bueno al menos, ya no lo escucho tan somnoliento. Espero otros 15 minutos. Me decido por volver a llamar a su puerta".  
_  
-Apresúrate por favor. No quiero llegar tarde el primer día, Gar.

_"Suplico que salga ¡Suplico! Yo no suplico habitualmente ¡No puedo creer que me este haciendo suplicar! Lo mataré si no sale en: 3; 2...".  
_  
-Ya llego por quien llorabas.

_"Debo admitir que es un poco narcisista pero eso me resulta muy hilarante. Aun así hay momentos en los que deja de ser gracioso y pasa a ser tonto. Pero así lo quiero y estimo mucho. Aunque sus bromas llegan a sacarme de mis casillas de vez en cuando. Nada que la 'carita' no pueda arreglar".  
_  
-Ya era hora, narcisista. Mamá te llama desde hace media hora.

_"Contesto a su comentario mientras doy una risita leve. Oh Gar! cuando maduraras al menos un poco".  
_  
-¡Hey! ¡No soy un narcisista! Y además no fue media hora. Fueron 27 minutos.

_"Termina su pequeño puchero con indignación. Amo cuando hace uno de esos clásicos pucheritos de niño pequeño. Son adorables un poco molestos, pero adorables. Caminamos hacia las escaleras"._

-¡Oh! Vamos Gar, no puedes estar sin hablarme todo el día.

_"Creo que esta vez si se molesto en serio ¡No me dirige la palabra! Intentare su propia tecnica en el. Usare la carita".  
_  
-Gar, ¿Me perdonas por haberte llamado narcisista? No quise hacerlo.

_"Puedo percibir que empieza a relajar sus facciones. Al parecer la carita también funciona con él. La usare mas seguido"._

-Esta bien...

_"Ha cedido. La carita es ciertamente efectiva".  
__  
_-Apresúrate Gar. Vamos.

_"Digo mientras tiro del brazo de mi hermano. Bajamos las escaleras totalmente apresurados tanto que estuvimos a punto de tropezar y caer estrepitosamente, pero afortunadamente Gar se sostuvo de la baranda y yo me sostuve de él. No creo que sea buena señal empezar el día con una caída frustrada. Soy demasiado supersticiosa. Tal vez deba dejar ese habito de lado".  
_  
-Ya era hora de que bajaran muchachos ¿Por que tardaste tanta Garfield?

_"Mi padre sospecha de mi pequeña mentira para cubrir a Gar. Si confirma sus sospechas se enfadara con ambos. Pues la política de mi padre, al igual que la mía, es cero mentiras, 100% honestidad"._  
-Ahh...ahh... amm.

_"Si no hago algo rápido Gar tirara abajo mi mentirilla blanca. Vamos Kori piensa. Piensa algo rápido".  
__  
_-Demoró por el libro que buscaba, padre.

_"Miento. Miento de nuevo. Espero que no se me haga costumbre. Una pésima, pésima costumbre. Sonrío nerviosamente al mismo tiempo que le doy un pequeño golpe a mi hermano y así pueda seguirme la corriente. Espero que no haya sido muy obvia".  
__  
_-¿Ah si? ¿Y donde esta el libro, Gar?

_"Algo se me tiene que ocurrir y rápido. Se que no puedo contar con Gar cuando de tener ideas se trata".  
_  
-¿Am el libro? Recordé que... que se lo preste a Tara.

_"Un momento. ¿Estoy alucinando o mi hermano acaba de tener una idea? Si ha tenido una idea. Debo admitir una idea muy brillante".  
__  
_-¿A Tara dices?

_"No nos cree. Eso es obvio. Ugg ¿Por qué es tan difícil convencerlo? Estamos perdidos".  
__  
_-Si a Tara. Me pidió el libro antes de que empezaran las vacaciones.

_"¿Quien es él y que ha hecho con mi hermano?"  
__  
_-Cielo, no los interrogues más. Confía en ellos. No tienen por que mentirte. Además ya se les ha hecho tarde. Tienen que irse.

_"Gracias por apoyarnos mamá. Aunque me siento fatal por engañarla"  
_  
-Ahh esta bien. Tengan un buen día chicos y cuídense mucho.

_"Uff...De la que nos salvamos gracias a mi madre. Creo que ella es la única que puede dominarlo".  
_  
-Claro. Nos vemos mamá, nos vemos papá.

_"Decimos mi hermano y yo al unísono. Salimos a prisa con dirección a la escuela".  
_  
-¡Vamos Gar! ¡Corre! No quiero llegar tarde.

_"Manifiesto con la voz entrecortada por la agitación al mismo tiempo que tiro del brazo de Gar. Lo suelto pues ya esta cansado y es difícil correr tirando de el".  
_  
-¡Gar apresúrate!

_"Es tarde. Y Gar no corre a la par conmigo debido a su cansancio, no puedo dejarlo. Es la norma que papa nos dijo desde siempre. 'No se separen, juntos se mantienen a salvo' fueron los vocablos exactos que utilizo. Regreso unos pasos para volver a tirar de el".  
__  
_-Es...espera...ya voy...no vayas...tan...tan rápido.  
_"Responde casi sin aliento. Completamente exhausto. Afortunadamente, ya llegamos._  
_Murakami School. Nada ha cambiado, aparentemente".  
_  
-¡Oh no, hermana! ¡Otro año de tortura en esta cárcel!

_"Exclama mi hermano con el animo por los suelos. El no es muy fanático del estudio que digamos; aunque ¿Quién lo es?".  
__  
_-Vamos Gar la escuela no es tan mala. Además que este es nuestro último año ¿No te emociona, hermano?

_"Interrogo con entusiasmo y euforia al mismo tiempo que ingresamos por el enorme umbral de metal teñido de negro. Ingresamos y notamos de inmediato a cientos de estudiantes muchos de los cuales desconozco su identidad. Pero hay un detalle. Al parecer es horario de ingreso a cambiado, de hecho pareciese que acabaran de abrirla. Gar va a matarme por este desatino mío".  
_  
-No, no estoy emocionado pues luego de este tormentoso año vendrá la preparatoria con otros cientos de evaluaciones e incontables trabajos. Después la graduación y conseguir un empleo donde seremos esclavos de tiempo completo y no tendremos tiempo para nosotros mismos.

_"Termina el enorme sermón de lo que supuestamente nos espera en la vida. En parte, debo reconocer, que su hipótesis de proyecto obligado de vida tiene algo de cierto ¿Pero no todo será tan malo o si? No, no lo creo existe también el lado bueno; encontrar el amor, formar una familia y vivir innumerables experiencias muchas llenas de alegría seguramente. Ah el amor..."  
_  
-¿Kori? Tierra llamando a Kori. Responde Kori.

_"Salgo de mi trance inducido por mis pensamientos. Pensamientos que creo yo son improbables. Es decir ¿Como es posible que acabo de imaginar toda una vida con...con...? ¡Uggg! ¡Despierta Kori!  
_  
-No sucede nada hermano. Solo pensaba un poco.  
_"Me doy prisa en responder soltando una pequeña risita nerviosa que inconscientemente escapo de mis labios. Gar es ingenuo para algunas cosas al igual que yo, pero en este tema en particular es muy perspicaz".  
_  
-Ahaja...eh. No será que estas pensando en tu salvador pelos de pico ¿O si?

_"No me sorprende su pregunta pero...un momento ¿Acaba de llamarlo `Mi salvador pelos de pico'?.Ah no. No le voy a permitir que lo llame así".  
__  
_-¡No lo llames así! ¿Y que te hace pensar que estoy pensando en el?

_"Respondo con molestia evidente por el comentario y el desagradable apodo que le otorgo".  
__  
_-Tranquila, tranquila no llamare así a mi futuro cuñado.

_"Responde socarronamente y con una picara sonrisa en su faz a la par que me codea levemente. Ha dado en el clavo. Siento sangre sube a mis mejillas seguramente ruborizadas al extremo. Casi como un tomate. ¡Oh hermano que bien me conoces! ".  
_  
-¿Que?! ¡No! él...él solo me salvo...solo es un amigo.

_"Respondo con el rostro al rojo vivo. Tanto que podría confundirse con mí larga cabellera. Mientras esta incomoda conversación se desarrollaba llegamos a la oficina de información. La mujer, que de seguro no pasa de los 30, Nos mira extrañada .No se si se deba a la coloración carmín de mi rostro o cualquier otro asunto. Gar detiene sus comentarios y quedamos en un incomodo silencio frente a la mujer".  
_  
-Buenos días, señorita. Vinimos para recibir la información del horario de clases del último año.

_"Informa mi hermano rompió el gélido momento. La mujer continúa mirándonos extrañada. Empiezo a preguntarme por que".  
_  
-Claro. Sus nombres por favor.

_"Responde con amabilidad la joven mujer".  
_  
-Garfield Mark Logan y mi hermana Koriana Anders.

_"Creo sinceramente que no era necesario que dijera mi nombre completo. No es que no me guste de hecho me encanta, pero no es muy común escuchar un nombre así.  
_  
-Aquí tienen. Me sorprende ver tan temprano a dos jovencitos del último año. Tengo entendido que la hora de ingreso para ustedes es dentro de media hora.  
_  
__"Responde la mujer amablemente al mismo tiempo que nos entrega unas cuantas hojas. Gar se molestara tanto conmigo por haberlo sacado tan temprano de casa. Creo que debí preguntar cual era la hora de ingreso".  
_  
-¿Oh en serio? No lo sabíamos. Creímos que era el mismo horario que el año anterior.

_"Responde mi hermano con amabilidad mientras voltea a verme con una mirada asesina y una sonrisa escalofriante y forzada se asomaba a las comisuras de sus labios".  
_  
-Debí imaginarlo. Siempre ocurre la misma situación de Confusión. Que tengan buen día.

_"Dice la mujer afablemente. Nos despedimos igualmente y nos dirigimos al extenso patio de la escuela. Los rosedales de este siguen siendo muy hermosos".  
_  
-¡Kori!

_"Escucho una conocida y alegre voz a unos pasos detrás mío. Volteo instintivamente al igual que Gar, el cual sin duda reconoció la voz".  
_  
-¡Tara! Amiga mía, que gusto verte de nuevo.

_"Respondo eufórica con una notable sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Al fin veo después de dos meses a mi mejor amiga, Tara Markov, una muchacha de cabellera rubia y ojos celestes, piel pálida no al extremo y unos centímetros más pequeña que yo. Nos conocimos cuando nuestros padres nos inscribieron en una clase de talleres múltiples. Casi de inmediato nos convertimos en muy buenas amigas".  
_  
-También me alegra verte. Tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

_"Oh amiga, también tengo muchas cosas que decirte. Muy a parte de Gar y sus padres; Tara es la única persona que sabe acerca de mi singular tragedia a mis escasos años de vida".  
_  
- También tengo muchas cosas que contarte amiga. Pero creo que seria mucho mejor hablar durante el receso del almuerzo.

_"Tengo cosas que decirte amiga. Pero por alguna extraña razón siento unas ansias, química incontrolables de ingresar a mi primera clase. Aunque no sea precisamente la una de mis materias favoritas".  
_  
-Claro, nos vemos en el receso. Aun tengo que ir por mi horario de clases. Nos vemos Kori. Adiós...Gar.

_"Pronuncia las ultimas palabras mientras camina normalmente con dirección a la oficina de informaciones. He sabido durante año que Tara se siente atraída por Gar. Y por lo poco que he podido deducir, presumo que el sentimiento es reciproco. Lastima que ninguno de los dos tenga el valor de confesarlo. Realmente es una lastima".  
_  
-Si...adiós...Tara.

_"Musita mi hermano algo apenado y decaído. Pero se que puedo hacer algo. Y lo hare".  
_  
-¿Por que no vas a hablar con ella? Se que quieres hacerlo.

_"Inquiero con 'inocencia' provocando un vergonzoso bochorno por parte de Gar. Realmente jocoso es verlo así".  
_  
-¡¿Que?! Am tengo que ir a clase de historia. Y además pareciese que no quiere hablar conmigo.

_"Termina la oración cabizbajo. Aun con una tonalidad rojo rubí en sus mejillas. Pero tarde o temprano lo convenceré de que vaya a hablar con ella. Y más pronto de lo que se imagina. Pues dicen que tengo un don de persuasión increíble".  
_  
-No digas eso hermano. Ella si quiere platicar contigo. Créeme.

_"Siembro la duda en el con el ultimo vocablo que pronuncian mis labios. Logro notarlo gracias al brillo en el par de ojos verdes que posee. No hay duda. La quiere. Y mucho al parecer".  
_  
- ¿Ella te dijo algo? ¿Sabes acaso algo que yo ignoro?

_"Inquiere cual interrogatorio policial. Los ojos le brillan como luceros en la niebla. Las suaves facciones de su inocente rostro han cambiado por completo borrando de ellas la apariencia de aflicción. Muestra una sonrisa ansiosa de una respuesta a favor de sus sentimientos. Pero, sin embargo para mi mala suerte prometí a mi mejor y verdadera amiga que no delataría los sentimientos que tiene por mi hermano. No puedo, ni seria capaz de pensar siquiera en traicionar su confianza. Lo siento Gar, pero has de quedarte con la duda".  
_  
- Puede que si. Puede que no. Tendrás que averiguarlo hermano.

_"Respondo con una sonrisa. Entierro mas en sus pensamientos la duda. Debo admitir. Esto es divertido".  
_  
-Oh vamos, Kori. No puedes dejarme así. Dime si te dijo algo. Por favor.

_"Esta vez suplicar y usar la carita no funcionara hermano".  
_  
-Lo siento, Gar. Pero si realmente quieres enterarte. Deberías averiguarlo por ti mismo. Nos vemos en el receso, hermano.

_"Respondo sin titubeos y continuo con mi camino hacia el. Aula de clases. Lo último que alcanzo a ver es a Gar tratando de refutar mi último fraseo. Realmente espero que siga mi consejo y se dirija a platicar con Tara al menos un momento. Continúo caminando por el largo pasillo atiborrado de niños pequeños y los recién ingresados en la secundaria que ciertamente aun son niños. Camino buscando el aula con la placa que me indica la casi diminuta hojita de papel ahora doblado que nos entrego la amable mujer de la oficina. Observo mi distintivo reloj de pulsera violeta y me percato que ya casi era hora de entrar a clases ¡Vaya, pero con que prisa pasa el tiempo! Hace unos minutos y hablaba plácidamente con mi hermano y ahora estoy a punto llegar retrasada a clase. Realmente irónico. Llegue 30 minutos antes y llegare tarde. Al fin encuentro el salón de química. Golpeteo la puerta tres veces con sutileza pero suficiente fuerza para ser oída. No recibo respuesta. Sin embargo logro captar un caótico ruido y al parecer desorden dentro del aula. Quizá por esa razón nadie atendió a mi llamado. Repito el mismo proceso. Unos minutos pasaron y una muchacha me abre la puerta. Es Nicole Díaz. Una joven de piel macilenta, de complexión delgada y cabellera castaña con unos mechones rosas y unos ojos que encierran misterios. Sonrío con candidez y mi característica amabilidad, sin embargo recibo a cambio una mirada de indiferencia de su parte. No recordaba que ella fuese así. Además, ¿Qué tanto puede cambiar una persona en tan escasos meses? Al parecer bastante. Ingreso. Busco un lugar de mi gusto y logro encontrarlo, ubicado en la parte trasera del aula con casi nula ambientación. Las carpetas usadas son compartidas. Es la primera vez que compartiré una con alguien. Solo espero que sea alguien agradable. Ingresa la docente encargada de esta tediosa, a mi parecer, materia; una mujer mayor que nos impartió clases años pasados. Nada agradable, de hecho resultaba ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Se presenta como es ya bien sabido en el primer día de labores escolares. Seguidamente presenta a unos cuantos compañeros nuevos. Toni Monetti, es el primer nombre que pronuncia, el cual pertenece a una joven de piel blanquecina, cabellos negros carbón con bucles carmesí; aparenta ser una chica algo callada, desconfiada y amante del estilo gótico, algo similar al estilo que he observado en Nicole. Wally West es el siguiente afortunado de estar aquí, un apuesto joven de rojiza-castaña cabellera, unos ojos azulados no profundos como los de Dick, tiene buena estatura y según mi suposición practica alguna clase de deporte; parece bastante agradable. Kole Weathers, una muchacha risueña de cabellos rojizos no al grado ni tonalidad de los míos, piel ni tan pálida pero tampoco bronceada en demasía, petiza en tamaño pero al parecer lo compensa con su positiva actitud. Leonid Kovar, de descendencia rusa según lo explica la maestra y lo confirmo al escuchar su peculiar acento propio de su hogar de origen, es fornido y bastante alto, su piel es clara y tiene unos ojos verdes preciosos, su cabello igualmente rubí que los míos. Jamás había visto a alguna persona con la misma tonalidad de mi melena. Karen Beecher es la última nombrada, piel morena es la que posee, cabellos ensortijados recogidos en dos pequeñas coletas, ojos marrón oscuro. Su expresión es completamente deferente a la de sus antecesores, ella luce decaída inclusive me atrevería a decir que deprimida, desconozco la razón y realmente no creo que se trate de la escuela, parece agradable a pesar de su melancólica apariencia. Tratare de convertirme en amiga de todos, pues me resulta fascinante conocer nuevas personas. Hay algo extraño aquí ¿pero que puede ser? Um… ¡claro! ¿Cómo no lo note? Todos ya han tomado asiento, según lo indicaba nuestra educadora. Pero aun queda uno vacío a mi lado. Me pregunto ¿Quién seguirá aun de dulces vacaciones? La maestra empieza con unas nociones básicas de química orgánica ¡Oh cielos, pero que aburrido es esto! Preferiría estar en cualquier otra parte ahora. Será mejor que atienda a la explicación. Quince soporíferos minutos han pasado recién y me siento en la cima del tedio. Unos golpeteos me sacan de mi letargo y dirijo mi completa atención hacia la puerta. Nuestra docente camina molesta hacia ella y abre con ofuscación para percatarse quien ha osado interrumpir su estimulante clase. Regaña severamente por la tardanza al individuo que aun no es visible a los ojos de todos nosotros. Le ordena que pase. A paso lento ingresa. ! No puede ser! ¡Debo de estar alucinando! Entreabro los labios por la sorpresa. Aun no puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos. Pero es cierto…  
_

* * *

**_Bueno si ,si ,creo que es bastante obvio quien ingreso por esa puerta no? Pero aun así lo dejo allí._**

**Dejen reviews si les gusto y si no también déjenlos quiero escuchar sus opiniones y especulaciones de quien puede ser o que es lo que pasara jeje...**

**Les envío besitos chiquitos chiquitos y muchas letritas de amor**

**fhdgklhjlghkñfghafjkghjskghsagklhjklghfjksghfsaklñ jfdkghlñfjgñhjdsghjfsghhjsadhgjkñfghkfñafhgkjsfagj fkkñlgjahklflñhglghjfñghhjfñghklfghjfhagjkflghfñhj gljghñghjñjadsajgjñkfghjfaghñjghfjñghfjñaghjfnvfjg hflghrñaitueoigjfkdlnkfhgfjgklfgjlgjfklgjffhdsjfkl hdsjgfjkglhjklghdjsagklñññghjfñkghfjkñhadjhsagkfgg hfkñgjhlfkg**

**Bye bye guapuras cuídense full!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Unos golpeteos me sacan de mi letargo y dirijo mi completa atención hacia la puerta. Nuestra docente camina molesta hacia ella y abre con ofuscación para percatarse quien ha osado interrumpir su estimulante clase. Regaña severamente por la tardanza al individuo que aun no es visible a los ojos de todos nosotros. Le ordena que pase. A paso lento ingresa. ¡No puede ser! ¡Debo de estar alucinando! Entreabro los labios por la sorpresa. Aun no puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos. Pero es cierto._ _La cabellera negra azabache, los ojos azul zafiro, la piel pálida y su bien formada musculatura están frente a mí. Esto es una quimera increíble".  
__  
_-Jóvenes, un nuevo compañero se ha unido a nuestra educativa clase. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

_"Pregunta nuestra docente con una sonrisa fingida al ver que él demoraba en responder".  
__  
_-Richard Grayson. Pero llámenme Dick.

_"Responde sin titubeos y con una leve sonrisa al notar mi presencia. Me ruborizo precipitadamente al notar que tiene su mirada azul mar en mí. Realmente no puedo creer aun que este aquí".  
_  
-Bien joven Grayson, tome asiento al lado de la señorita Anders.

_" ¡Oh por Dios! Se sentara junto a mi".  
_  
-Hola Kori. ¿Como has estado?

_"Vamos responde. No te quedes callada como una boba".  
_  
-Muy bien gracias a ti. ¿Como te ha ido?

_"Me siento indescriptiblemente emocionada. Esta junto a mí. Va a estar ahí, conmigo. Mi pulso se acelera. Siento una sensación extraña en el estomago. Jamás sentí esto por ningún otro muchacho. Mi corazón late con tal fuerza que temo que lo escuche".  
_  
- Igual ¿no te habrás metido en mas problemas en mi ausencia o si?

_"Responde con indiferencia y frialdad a mi pregunta, y luego interroga animado y en son burlón esa pregunta. De nuevo las dos caras de la moneda se hacen presentes".  
_  
-No, me he metido en problemas aunque apenas hallan pasado unas horas desde que...me salvaste.

_"¡Ugg! ¿Por que dije eso? y aun peor ¿Habrá sonado como intento de coqueteo? ¡Cielos! Debí sonar tan tonta".  
_  
-Tienes razón.

_"Contesta con una indescifrable sonrisa asomada en las comisuras de sus labios. A pesar de la sonrisa responde con un tono frio ¿O solo lo imagine? Ya no estoy segura. Me confunde demasiado".  
_  
-¿Como esta Gar?

_"Interroga rompiendo el gélido y sepulcral silencio. Pero precisamente no con las palabras que creía que lo haría".  
__  
_-Esta bien. Algo confundido pero bien. Y con su peculiar humor.

_"Respondo embozando una disimulada sonrisa. Me mira y sonríe. No estoy segura por que. Pero me gusta".  
_  
-Si, recuerdo lo que dijo en tu casa.

_"¿Lo que dijo en mi casa? ¿Que dijo Gar en mi casa? ¡Ay malditos nervios! Que evitan que pueda pensar claramente. Vamos recuerda que dijo Gar, Kori. Recuerda".__  
_-¿Lo que dijo, Gar? No, no recuerdo.

_"Digo casi en un susurro. Un susurro lo suficientemente audible. Al menos eso creo".  
__  
_-¡Vaya! Si que tienes una memoria excepcional.

_"Contesta a mis palabras con sarcasmo y se carcajea con una elegancia propia de el".  
_  
-¡Grayson! ¡Anders! ¡Guarden silencio!

_"Exclama la maestra completamente indignada al percatarse que no prestamos la mas mínima atención a su estimulante clase".  
_  
-Disculpe no volverá a pasar.

_"Reacciona inmediatamente quien a mi lado se sienta. Su voz segura y firme como siempre. Clava sus azulados ojos en mi y reímos por lo bajo".  
_  
-¿Que fue lo que dijo mi hermano?

_"Pregunto de nuevo con mi voz cándida y particular. ¿Por que pregunto esto cuando se perfectamente que la respuesta va avergonzarme?".  
_  
-Te suena héroe personal.

_"Lo sabía. Sabía que iba avergonzarme. Bravo Kori. Avergüénzate a ti misma".__  
_-Oh! Si, si ya recuerdo.

_"Debo de estar sumamente ruborizada. Siento mis mejillas arder. Rio nerviosamente para disimular. Dudo que resulte creíble"._

-¡Anders! ¡Grayson! Se los advertí y decidieron ignorar mi ultimátum. Ahora háganme el favor de salir de mi clase ahora.

_"¡Oh no! Es mi primer día. No pueden castigarme".  
_  
-Por favor, no. No volverá a pasar. Por favor.

_"Suplico por segunda vez en el día. El sueño al parecer quiere transformar en una pesadilla".  
_  
-No. Complique más las cosas, Anders. Usted y su compañero salgan ahora. O enfrentaran al director por desacato a las órdenes de un tutor.

_"Ya no hay posibilidad de conmoverla. Lo único que queda es abandonar la clase. ¡Cielos no! Primer día y ya estoy castigada. Nada prometedor puede salir de eso. Me levanto de mi lugar y camino hacia la puerta con mis libros, seguida de Dick por supuesto. Salgo cabizbaja mientras camino a unas escaleras cercanas. Dejo mis libros a un lado y vuelvo a tomar asiento, esta vez en las frías lozas que revisten las escaleras. Siento una presencia tomar asiento sutilmente a mi lado. Lentamente elevo la vista del frio y pulcro suelo y me topo con esos pacificadores ojos azul cielo".  
_  
-Lamento haber ocasionado que te castigaran.

_"Pronuncian mis labios a la par que mi mirada se clava de nuevo en las lozas inmaculadas. Rompiendo el incomodo y sepulcral silencio"._

-No fue tu culpa. Fui yo quien hizo que rieras recuerdas.

_"Responde alivianado y desentendido de la gravedad del tema. Por lo menos grave para mí. Si mis padres se enteran es mas que seguro que me reprenderán por esto".  
_  
-¡Hey! Tengo una idea.

_"Anuncia amenizando el momento. Levanto la mirada esperando su respuesta. Ansiosa".  
__  
_-Yo soy nuevo aquí y tú conoces el lugar ms que bien supongo. ¿Que tal si me das un recorrido?

_"Recorrido privado. No suena nada mal".  
__  
_-Excelente idea.

_"Respondo eufórica asintiendo. Inesperadamente siento su cálida mano sujetando la mía. Me ayuda a levantarme. Mis dedos se quedaron entrelazados con los de él unos minutos al mismo tiempo que nos mirábamos fijamente. Los dos reaccionamos tomando conciencia de lo que_ _sucedía en ese momento. Nuestras manos se alejan precipitadamente y un rubor invade mis mejillas al igual que las de él. Caminamos en silencio por el largo pero ancho pasillo. Ni uno ni otro se atrevía a emitir sonido alguno".  
_  
- ¿Y bien que me enseñaras primero?

_"Pregunta para romper la capa de hielo que se había formado entre los dos".  
_  
-Ya veras. No seas impaciente.

_"Respondo con una sonrisa, mientras me adelanto unos cuantos pasos".  
_  
-¡Oye! Espera.

_"Exclama y trota a mi alcance. Me resulta sumamente tierno".  
_  
-Vamos no te retrases.

_"Digo y lo tomo del brazo con la intención de tirar de el. Corrí unos metros tirando de su brazo. Me detengo frente a una puerta ni grande ni pequeña. Una normal simplemente. Esta cerrada para mi mala suerte".  
_  
-¿Que este lugar?

_"Inquiere tratando de abrir la puerta plomo-plata. Sin embargo, ni el con sus fornidos brazos logra abrirla".  
_  
-Es el gimnasio. Quería que vieras que deportes están disponibles pero ya que esta cerrado; creo que tengo un mejor lugar que mostrarte.

_"Mi respuesta encierra misterio, o al menos eso quiero creer. Lo tomo nuevamente del brazo y corro desenfrenada por los pasillos lo cual esta prohibido. Finalmente nos detenemos frente a la puerta de vidrio de la parte trasera de la escuela. La cual si esta abierta. Salimos y lo primero en hacerse notar son la flores preciosas que adornan el jardín trasero. Lilas, petunias, gardenias, girasoles y las infaltables rosas se lucen en su máximo clímax en esta época del año".  
_  
-¡Vaya! es hermoso. Casi como tus ojos.

_"Salen de sus labios palabras tan dulces como la miel misma. La coloración de mis mejillas debe de haber alcanzado un nivel épico ¡Cielos! Jamás pensé ruborizarme tanto en un mismo día".  
_  
-Gra...gracias.

_"Tartamudeo tímidamente como respuesta involuntaria. No había escuchado palabras tan hermosas salir de la boca de un muchacho de mi edad. Los piropos de Jason Todd, el galán de la escuela, y las insinuaciones de Roy Harper, el típico chico egocéntrico, son vulgares y molestos simplemente. Pero sus palabras son completamente diferentes".  
_  
-Ven. Sígueme.

_"Emito saliendo de mi atolondramiento. Camino serenamente por el extenso patio. Él me sigue sin titubear. Camino sin revelar ni dar pista alguna del secreto lugar que planeo mostrarle".  
_  
-¿Ya llegamos? a donde sea que estemos yendo.

_"Pregunta con notable confusión. Rio disimuladamente al sentir su confusión. Admito que me agrada despertar duda en él. Es hilarante".  
_  
-Tranquilo. No desesperes. Además ya llegamos.

_"Contesto al mismo tiempo que freno ante un frondoso y hermoso manzano. Un pequeño nido de petirrojos posado en sus ramas se encuentra. Y pequeños y traviesos animalillos juguetean. Un paisaje gratificante y precioso ha formado aquí el Señor Todopoderoso".  
_  
- Este es mi lugar favorito...Solía venir a alejarme del mundo y de la realidad de mi vida aquí.  
Aun lo hago de vez en cuando. Cuando necesito recordarme que no todo es malo en el mundo.

_"Mis palabras fluyen como un rio. Reconfortando mi alma. Llenando mi espíritu".  
_  
-Es un bello lugar. El apogeo de la vida frente a mis ojos.

_"Palabras profundas para un joven de 15 años. Claro, los vocablos que uso suelen ser igual de profundos".  
_  
-Cuéntame más de ti. Después de todo, ya de mí hemos hablado mucho. ¿No lo crees?

_"Intento empezar una amena conversación de dos amigos sentados a la sombra del manzano"._

-Jamás es demasiado hablar de ti. Estrella de fuego. Tu brillo debe dejarse admirar.

_"Palabras hipnotizantes. Salidas de labios seductores. Peligrosa y adictiva combinación. Volteo anonadada de escuchar tan bellos vocablos. Nuestras miradas cruzadas están de nuevo. Acerca su angelical y atractivo rostro hasta quedar a escasos centímetros del mío. Siento su respiración. Mi corazón late rápidamente y con fuerza. Nuestros labios quieren lo mismo. Los petirrojos encima de nuestras cabezas canturrean como esperando y motivando el acto que ansiamos. Unos interminables segundos permanecemos así. Finalmente ocurre. Dulce éxtasis. Sus labios de dulce sabor a miel. Adictivos. Exquisito beso, interminable espero que seas. Nos separamos por necesidad de aire ¡Oh! traicioneros pulmones que interrumpieron el mágico momento. Nos miramos fija y detenidamente. Solo somos nosotros ahora. No existe nada más. Caigo en la realidad de nuevo. Acabo de conocerlo. No en la mejor de las circunstancias. No se casi nada de el. Pero no me importa. Ni siquiera Slade y sus deseos de ver mi muerte".  
_  
-Háblame de ti.

_"Susurro en su oído lentamente. No reconozco mi acción. Jamás, jamás había hecho . Se siente bien".  
__  
_-Solo por que tú me lo pides.

_"Imita mi acto y susurra lentamente con su voz seductora. Estremeciéndome. Tiemblo involuntariamente. Espero que no lo notara. Se aleja de mi lenta y sutilmente y se recuesta en el árbol. Me apoyo en su hombro y mueve su brazo hasta rodear mi espalda".  
_

* * *

**Bueno creo que esta parte no es ni muy larga ni muy corta y algo predecible. **

**Díganme que les pareció ¿Lindo? ¿Hermoso? ¿Un asco? ¿horrendo? ¿Demasiado cursi? No lo se pero no se olviden de dejarme sus opiniones en los reviews, criticas lo que quieran. Todo para mejorar para darles mejores historias.**

**Les envio muchos besitos chiquitos chiquitos y muchas letritas de amor:**

**fdhslghgñlhgjfkhgjdklhñhhgfjklghafaglñhjdhfjdsghhh jfklhgkñfhgjñkfahgjñghjñagfklñkjhgfdsasdfghjklñkjh gfdddfghjklñkjhgfdsaaasdfghjklñlkjhgfdsaasdfghjklñ lkjhgfdsasdfghjklñhdsjgklhfklavnfjkgagyruihegjkhjk **

**Bye bye guapuritas cuídense mucho :3!**  
_  
_


	8. Chapter 8

-Háblame de ti.

_"Susurro en su oído lentamente. No reconozco mi acción. Jamás, jamás había hecho . Se siente bien".  
__  
_-Solo por que tú me lo pides.

_"Imita mi acto y susurra lentamente con su voz seductora. Estremeciéndome. Tiemblo involuntariamente. Espero que no lo notara. Se aleja de mi lenta y sutilmente y se recuesta en el árbol. Me apoyo en su hombro y mueve su brazo hasta rodear mi espalda. Unos minutos mas continuamos en esa pose hasta que repentina mas no bruscamente se aleja un poco y quedamos frente a frente"._

- Vivía en Gotham City con mis padres. Jhon y Mary Grayson. Un día...mis padres fueron a visitar a un viejo amigo... me dejaron a su cuidado...mientras ellos arreglaban unos asuntos... espere y espere a que volvieran. No lo hicieron. Al día siguiente... vi una patrulla llegar...no tenia idea de que sucedía...me escabullí para escuchar mejor... escuche...como aquel policía... informaba a el amigo de mis padres...que había sido un accidente automovilístico...lo que...había matado a mis padres...desde ese entonces vivo con Bruce...el incondicional amigo de mi padre...se hizo cargo de mi...aun lo hace... nos mudamos hace unos meses aquí por su trabajo. Estoy agradecido con el.

_"¿Realmente es verdad lo que oyen mis oídos? ¿O es una broma de la caprichosa vida? El ha sufrido lo que yo. El siente el enorme vacio en su corazón al igual que yo. El sabe del dolor. Ahora esta claro el sentimiento de confianza que sentí. Lo sentí por que el paso lo mismo, la perdida de seres queridos. Alguien que entiende lo que siento. Alguien con quien compartir el dolor. Me abalanzo contra el en un emotivo abrazo. Fuertemente abrazados. Si la vida nos ha unido una razón debe haber tenido".  
_  
-Lo…siento mucho.

_"Susurro de nuevo pero esta vez no en son juguetón en cambio con completa comprensión hacia él, pues conozco perfectamente las penurias injustas de la vida se encarga de ponernos en el camino".  
_  
-Descuida. Siento que me he quitado un enorme peso de encima al contarte esto.  
_  
__"Pronuncia serenamente mientras continua abrazándome. Nuevamente nuestras miradas se enlazan y la sensación de deja vú invade mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Lentamente acortamos la distancia entre nosotros. El inoportuno y estrepitoso bullicio que la campana escolar inicia sacándonos por completo de nuestra fantasía nos devuelve a la realidad. Una realidad en la cual tengo que asistir a clase de historia en ¡cinco minutos! Nada afortunada en los estudios hoy. Tengo que darme prisa. No deseo otro castigo en este ya no tan lúgubre día.__  
_  
-¡Oh no! Tengo que irme a clase de historia. Nos vemos en el receso.

_"Informo totalmente exaltada a la par que doy un brinco inesperado y quedo de pie. Dick se levanta imitando mi acción. Giro atropelladamente y me dispongo a comenzar una carrera al aula. Súbitamente un jalón de mi brazo me obliga a volverme por instinto. Encontrándome con unos dulces labios inconfundibles para mi. Dick aun me besa. Finaliza el beso tierno. Se aleja de mi unos cuantos centímetros y se me queda viendo detenidamente a los ojos. Siento como si todo pasara en cámara lenta".  
_  
-Contare cada segundo que estemos separados ansiando de nuevo el deleitoso sabor de tus exquisitos labios.

_"Sus palabras me dejan sin aliento. De nuevo. Cada silaba citada por el me derrite y doblega a su merced".  
__  
_-Igual yo extrañare tus embriagantes palabras.

_"Realmente no tengo idea alguna de donde salieron mi última frase. Sospecho firmemente que escondida muy dentro de mí, tengo una faceta tan coqueta que jamás había visto la luz del cálido sol. Sonríe ampliamente al escuchar mis palabras y roba otro delicado beso a mis labios. Casi olvidaba por completo la clase de historia"._

-¿Dick?

_"No se con exactitud si sea el momento propicio para preguntarle esto, pero tengo que saberlo"._

-¿Si? Dime.

_"Responde sonriente mientras su profunda mirada se clava en mis ojos, desvió la mirada un poco avergonzada por lo que voy a preguntarle"._

-¿E-estaremos... juntos?

_"No puedo creer que me haya atrevido a preguntarle esto, jamas hubiese pensado hacer algo así nunca"._

-Claro que si, para toda la vida amor. Nunca lo olvides, jamas voy a dejarte.

_"La respuesta es aun mejor de lo que imaginaba. Me acerco lentamente y poso mis labios en los suyos. Un beso tierno se desencadena de nuevo. Nos separamos y nos miramos dulcemente".  
_  
-Nos vemos luego.

_"Termino sonriente y empiezo mi carrera. Diez minutos de retraso llevo según mi reloj. Finalmente arribo frente a la puerta negra con una pequeña ventanita. Ruego a Dios que no haya docente. Logro asomarme y ver un poco mejor. ¡Si! Aun no ha llegado el maestro. A punto de tocar la puerta me encuentro cuando mi peor pesadilla abre la puerta de par en par".  
__  
_-Hola, preciosa. Me extrañaste en todo este tiempo.

_"Jason Todd, galán de galanes, según él y el equipo de fútbol claro sin olvidar al grupo de descerebradas populares de animadoras, Kitten como su principal miembro".  
__  
_-¡Deja de molestarme, Jason! Y si eres tan amable ¡¿Podrías dejarme pasar?!

_"Estoy realmente harta de los piropos de este Don Juan. Naturalmente el enojo no pasa desapercibido en petición. Pero conozco a Todd y se que no se dará por vencido fácilmente. No se da por vencido desde hace tres años que vengo rechazando sus propuestas. ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué tubo que estar conmigo en esta clase? Solo espero no sentarme con el".  
_  
-¡Wow nena! Si que tienes carácter. Pero tranquila. Yo se que puedo llegar a dominarte.

_"Cuenta hasta diez, Kori, cuenta hasta diez".  
_  
-¡Hey! Presumido déjala en paz.  
_  
__"Karen Beecher sale a mi defensa. Tiene carácter. Creo que seremos muy buenas amigas. Jason se acobarda, como de costumbre. Se hace a un lado y paso libremente".  
_  
-Muchas gracias, soy Kori Anders.

_"Extiendo la mano en un saludo cordial y con una enorme y típica sonrisa mía".  
_  
-Karen Beecher, un placer. Si lo se, la maestra gruñona te saco de clase a ti y a tu novio.

_"¿Mi novio? En ese momento aun no era mi novio. Aunque no estoy muy segura si ahora lo es. Colorada como tomate de nuevo. Risita nerviosa en tres, dos, uno".  
_  
-¿Mi novio? ¿Por qué crees que es mi novio?

_"Interrogo mientras un ataque repentino de mi ya conocida risita nerviosa explota".  
__  
_-Claro. Tu novio. Esas miraditas lo decían todo.

_"¿Acaso soy tan obvia?".  
_  
-¡Vaya! Que eres observadora. ¿Nos sentamos?

_"Risa nerviosa nivel épico. Debe creer ahora que estoy demente. Asiente y caminamos hacia un par de asientos libres. Ubicados estratégicamente en el salón".  
_  
-Háblame de ti, Karen. Ya que ya sabes todo de mi al parecer.

_"¿Fue atinado usar esas palabras? Bueno lo voy a averiguar".  
_  
-Claro. Bueno por donde empiezo. Nací y crecí en Steel City. Toda mi vida era perfecta. Tenía un novio excepcional. Una mejor amiga extraordinaria de las que ya no se consiguen fácilmente.

_"Cambio por completo su expresión como quien ve a un fantasma. La melancolía vuelve a su rostro como la primera vez que la vi. Apoyo mi mano en su hombro en señal de que desista de contarme si así lo desea. Me mira y sonríe dándome a entender que no parara su historia"._

-Víctor, así se llamaba mi novio. Estaba de viaje con el equipo de futbol en las finales regionales. Rachel, mi mejor amiga, se había mudado a Star City hacia tres semanas atrás. Era una coincidencia enorme que Vic también estuviese allí… un fin de semana Vic y Rach se pusieron de acuerdo de venir a visitarme…

_"Calla de nuevo. Eso no es buena señal. Presiento que su relato tampoco tendrá un buen final. Esta ciudad pareciese refugio de dolientes"._

* * *

**Bueno, bueno me he ausentado un poco estos días por unos problemillas que afortunadamente ya se solucionaron... creo.**

**Bueno no los quiero agobiar con mis aburridisimos asuntos así que aquí les dejo otro capitulo mas, por favor les pido que me digan que les pareció ¿Aburrido? ¿Interesante? ¿Cursi? ¿Tierno? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? No se ustedes mis queridos lectores díganmelo.**

**Y no se preocupen que ya estoy avanzando mi otro FanFic _"Al Filo de la Oscuridad"_ en estos días si Dios quiere lo publicare XD.**

**Ya saben si hubo algún ortográfico o de redacción o cualquier sugerencia, critica u opinión es bienvenida :)**

**Espero reviews :3!**

**Bueno guapuras hasta la próxima cuídense mucho!**


	9. Chapter 9

-Claro. Bueno por donde empiezo. Naci y crecí en Steel City. Toda mi vida era perfecta. Tenía un novio excepcional. Una mejor amiga extraordinaria de las que ya no se consiguen fácilmente.

_"Cambio por completo su expresión como quien ve a un fantasma. La melancolía vuelve a su rostro como la primera vez que la vi. Apoyo mi mano en su hombro en señal de que desista de contarme si así lo desea. Me mira y sonríe dándome a entender que no parara su historia"._

-Víctor, así se llamaba mi novio. Estaba de viaje con el equipo de futbol en las finales regionales. Rachel, mi mejor amiga, se había mudado a Star City hacia tres semanas atrás. Era una coincidencia enorme que Vic también estuviese allí… un fin de semana Vic y Rach se pusieron de acuerdo de venir a visitarme…

_"Calla de nuevo. Eso no es buena señal. Presiento que su relato tampoco tendrá un buen final. Esta ciudad pareciese refugio de dolientes"._

-Me visitaron, salimos a dar un paseo por las calles de la ciudad. Rach se mostraba un poco nostálgica de ya no vivir ahí. Nos divertimos tanto ese día. Oscurecía y los dos tenían que regresar. Me despedí de Víctor con un beso, y le di un abrazo a Rach. Como si presintiera lo que el destino les tenía preparado. Entonces los vi partir en dirección al ocaso en el preciado auto de Vic. Regrese a casa y quede dormida de inmediato por el agotamiento del día tan maravilloso y perfecto. Tan perfecto que parecía un sueño. A primeras horas de la mañana mi madre entro precipitadamente a mi recamara. Pregunte que pasaba, me miro tristemente y me abrazo. Dijo que lo sentía mucho. No entendía el por que de sus palabras. Entonces me lo dijo. Víctor Stone, mi novio, un prometedor deportista, y Rachel Roth, mi mejor amiga, una de las mentes mas brillantes de la escuela; habían sufrido y aparatoso y trágico accidente en la carretera central hacia Star City, un…camión se les atravesó arrollándolos, el auto…quedo destrozado… no hubo sobrevivientes…

_"Termina conteniendo el llanto inevitable al revivir aquellos momentos. No quiere quebrarse frente a mí, frente a todos. La abrazo permitiendo que unas lágrimas rebeldes escaparan de sus ojos marrones. La consuelo anonadada de lo que vivió. ¡Que nunca te cansas de ser injusta, vida! ¿Qué ganas con el sufrimiento? Seca sus lastimeras lagrimas e intenta hacer como que nada hubiese pasado. Es muy fuerte sentimentalmente. Sonrió para calmar los ánimos".  
_  
-Lo siento mucho. Nunca se me ocurrió pensar que hubieses sufrido tanto. Yo… te entiendo. También perdí a personas indispensables en mi vida.

_"Levanta la mirada confundida por lo que dije. Procedo a contarle mis sinsabores. Imita mi acción anterior, un abrazo fraternal y unas palabras de consuelo. Otro hilo mas que el destino entrelazo en el tejido".  
_  
-¿Ambas sufrimos mucho no?

_"Pregunta con una sutil sonrisa. Asiento. Una mujer ingresa por el umbral de la puerta abierta_ _anteriormente e informa la ausencia del maestro por motivos personales. Declara que si deseamos salir a ingerir algún alimento estamos permitidos de hacerlo. Inmediatamente el alumnado entero se levanta de sus asientos y salen ordenadamente por la puerta. Karen y yo igualmente lo hacemos. Ya en el comedor elegimos la opción vegetariana consistente de una manzana y un jugo de arándanos. Nutritivo, pero dudo que sacie mi apetito".  
_  
-Te van a agradar mis amigos. Garfield es como mi hermano al igual que Tara y bueno ya notaste como es mi relación con Dick.

_"Expreso después de darle un sorbo al nada desagradable zumo. La conversación ahora, a comparación de hace unos minutos es mucho mas alivianada y amena. Es mas que seguro que con Gar y Tara será aun mejor. Quedan quince minutos de clase aun. Tal vez ser guía de nuevo sea estimulante".  
_  
-Espero ansiosa conocer a tus amigos. ¡Ugg! todavía quedan quince minutos restantes. ¿Que hacemos?

_"Pregunta como leyendo mi mente. Igualmente ansiosa cuento los minutos para ver de nuevo a Dick, y por supuesto a Tara y Gar".  
_  
-¿Que te parece si te muestro algunos lugares de la escuela a parte de la cafetería?

_"Sonriente pregunto esperando una respuesta afirmativa. Acabo mi bebida y mi deliciosa manzana. Creo que realmente necesitaré comer algún otro bocadillo luego".  
_  
-¡Claro! ¡Genial idea! Y bien ¿Cuál es nuestra primera parada?

_"Interroga animosa mientras se levanta de un brinco. ¿Cual será un buen lugar? Lo tengo. Que mejor que ver las hermosas flores del jardín y luego ir por los talleres".  
_  
-Un lugar muy hermoso. El más hermoso en la escuela. Ven. Vamos. Sígueme.

_"Respondo eufórica y salgo corriendo entre risas como una psicópata. Jocosa sin duda debe lucir la escena".  
_  
-¡Hey! No tan rápido. Espérame.

_"Exclama y hecha carrera desenfrenada a mi alcance. Parecemos justo ahora dos pequeñas niñas que juegan sin preocupaciones ni angustia alguna que aflijan nuestros corazones".  
_  
-¡Apresúrate si quieres alcanzarme!

_"Grito fuertemente en plena carrera. No dudo que media escuela debe saber lo que vocifere con completa alegría".  
_  
-¡Ya veraz que si te alcanzo! ¡Solo te estoy dando ventaja!

_"Grita igual de fuerte con la voz entrecortada y casi sin aliento. Paro en seco e inesperadamente ya en el jardín. Karen no se percato que frene provocando una terrible colisión entre ambas, cayendo estrepitosamente en el césped".  
_  
-¡Ouch! creo que me rompí algo.

_"Dramatiza mi nueva compañera. Me levanto adolorida y la ayudo a pararse. Si que fue dura nuestra caída".  
_  
-Espero que el choque haya valido la pena.

_"Se queja frotándose el brazo derecho. Oh amiga claro que valió la pena, y mucho.  
_  
-Dímelo tu misma. ¿Que te parece este panorama?

_"Digo con seguridad señalando los arbustos y rosedales".  
_  
-¡Vaya! Es hermoso, Jamás había visto tantas flores juntas. Steel City no se caracteriza precisamente por sus hermosos paisajes.

_"Es muy divertida sin duda le caerá muy bien a Gar".  
_  
-Mira que rápido pasa el tiempo. Tenía planeado levarte a ver los talleres pero ya es el receso y tienes que conocer a mis amigos.

_"Repentinamente, de un jalón la saco de allí y la llevo casi a rastras corriendo hacia la cafetería. Apenas llegamos veo la inconfundible cabellera dorada de mi hermano junto a un par de ojos azules profundos como el mar. Según parece Gar y Dick acaban de salir de clase juntos. ¿Me pregunto donde estará Tara?"._

-¡Gar! ¡Dick! Les presento a Karen Beecher. Es nuestra nueva amiga.

_"Presente a Karen formalmente, aunque creo que Dick ya la había visto en la horrible clase de química de la cual nos echaron".  
_  
-Mucho gusto.

_"Responden al unísono. Tan sincronizados que resulta muy extraño".  
_  
-Chicos, ¿Donde esta Tara? La han visto

_"Interrogo con interés. Ella nunca salía con retraso a los descansos".  
_  
- De seguro se retraso nada más.

_"Contesta Gar a mi interrogante totalmente relajado".  
_  
-Chicos lamento la demora solo olvide algunas cosas en el aula de algebra.

_" la reina de roma. Tara aparece por detrás de nosotros exaltándonos un poco".  
_  
-¡Tara! Te presento a Karen Beecher nuestra nueva amiga.

_"Repito mi acción anterior con igual o inclusive mas euforia".  
_  
- Es un gusto.

_"Responden cordialmente las dos sonrientes".  
_  
-¿Y a tu novio no lo presentas?

_"Reclama Dick con falsa indignación. Se ve aun mas adorable al hacer eso".  
_  
-¡¿Novio?!

_"Gar y Tara llevan los ojos como un par de platos. Karen no esta sorprendida pues ella lo había adivinado antes de que yo siquiera lo mencionara".  
_  
-Creo que olvide ese detallito. Dick y yo somos...novios.

_"Mi ya excesivamente usada risita nerviosa escapa de mis labios al terminar la oración".  
_  
-¡Vaya! Eres rápida hermana. Felicidades. Pero te advierto Dick que si lastimas a mi hermana te las veras conmigo.

_"Siempre humorístico Garfield y algo intimidante. la amenaza de mi hermano contra Dick provoco que el se encogiese de hombros al escucharla, negando son la cabeza y las manos, señal de que jamás haría algo de ese tipo. Además, sinceramente no creo que el sea de ese tipo de muchachos."  
_  
-Es increíble amiga. Sean felices.

_"Desea Tara y fraternal abrazo ocurre entre ella, Dick y yo. Uno muy fuerte debo añadir".  
_  
-¡Oh no! ¡Apenas y salimos al receso!

_"Exclama Gar perezosamente al escuchar el timbre que indica el reingreso a clases. De nuevo estaré en la cima del tedio".  
_  
-¡Ugg! nos vemos a la salida chicos.

_"Pronuncia Tara, Karen y yo asentimos y caminamos dejando atrás a los chicos. Clase de Trigonometría, mi materia odiada. Karen se dirige al aula de francés. Mientras que Tara a la de arte. ¿Por que ellas llevan cursos no tan horrendos? Bueno, hola aburrimiento"._

* * *

_**Bueno, me siento algo triste por que no recibí reviews y estaba tan ilusionada con que les guste, creo que solo terminare el Fic en donde lo deje como One-Shot tenia algo mas planeado para una continuación pero no veo que les guste :'( así que estoy entre dejarlo y no dejarlo. Si desean que lo continué haganmelo saber de alguna manera.**_

_**¿Reviews quizá?**_

**Bye bye guapuras cuídense!**_**  
**_


End file.
